Fanfiction Before Bed
by 54Viruses
Summary: What happens when you stay up too late reading fanfiction? Your OC suffers.Rated for use of a certain word.


I do not own the TMNT or related characters and any resemblance of described beings to others' origonal characters unintended and highly apologized for.

Rated a little higher for the use of a certain word.

* * *

Fanfiction before bed.

* * *

A strange sound awoke Kit and she grabbed her pillow to try and muffle the sound of snoring. When that didn't work she tried rolling away from the sound, but instead of rolling over in her bed she rolled completely off! To make matters worse she didn't even land on the floor but instead on a body!

Jerking herself completely awake Kit sat up and looked around. Her bedroom was packed full of different beings! She had landed on a lizard person with long brown hair and certain, uh, mammal-specific female characteristics, who was now waking up and grumbling something about Raphael not staying in her room anymore. Kit stood up and looked at some of the other beings, she was fighting the urge to panic. Humans, mostly girls, slept or moved around right next to beings that didn't appear much different from Kit's own feline appearance, there were even mutant turtles in various stages of growth and, whoa was that a _girl_ turtle? There were smaller individuals- children most likely- of several different species, some had hair others had fur or scales and several had shells! One of the little ones crawled over another being and started to cry. Kit almost couldn't help herself as she scooped the tiny thing up and tried to comfort it. Standing up with the poor thing in her arms Kit tried to pick her way out of the room without waking anybody else, she had to talk to Master Splinter and the guys about this.

Unfortunately the main room was even worse, there were more than a hundred different people, or whatevers, in every corner of the room, but even more disturbing were all of the different copies of Kit's fellow students and rat sensei! Everywhere there were turtles! Dozens of Michelangelo crowded the monitoring room watching a movie, a small hoard of Donatello stood near the lab trying to get all these beings organized and catalogued, a team of Leonardo gathered in the dojo, trying to decide what to be done about the crowd and Raphael was everywhere; sulking, glaring, picking fights and –what the?- cracking jokes. Interspersed in the crowd were different Master Splinters, trying to maintain the peace. Even this Kit could handle, but what really threw her were the _female_ turtles running around, even a female rat or two!

The little creature Kit had been holding squirmed and Kit put the child down. In the brighter light of the main room she could see the child had curly blond hair that looked just adorable against her green skin. The child dressed in a white and pink summer dress that easily identified her as a girl. Kit watched as she ran up to one of the Michelangelos, who grinned and picked her up with his left arm, the only arm he had.

That was yet another factor that got to her; not all of the turtles were alike, many of them were injured. Almost a third of the Raphs were missing an eye, a couple dozen of the Leonardos and Michelangelos had an arm missing. Some of the scars these turtles sported made Kit's stomach churn just thinking about what might have caused them. A few of the Donatello were even cyborgs!

"What's going on here!" Kit asked herself. She wasn't sure whether to panic or get angry, and as usual the anger side of the argument was winning.

"Paradoxical Parallel Deviant Literature Barrier Breakdown." Kit spun at the familiar sound of Donnie's voice despite all the different versions of him in the room.

"What the…" Standing in front of her was a short, almost chubby, Donatello with every scrap of clothing on him the same pale shade of purple, not that he was wearing any more clothing than Kit's Donnie did, but his knee and elbow pads weren't usually colored.

This Donnie mistook Kit's exclamation as a reply to what he had said and repeated himself. "Paradoxical Parallel Deviant Literature Barrier Breakdown. It's what happens when an Author reads too much Fanfiction and had difficulty separating the different versions of characters of a given story dimension and starts to consider what it would be like if they all really existed. Usually it strikes the worst when staying up to late to read."

"What?"

The Donatello sighed, "Don't worry about it, your author will straighten everything out eventually and when you wake up everything will be back to normal."

Kit got angry, "Listen buster, I don't have and author I have a _mother_, I want to know what's going on here!"

The Donatello rubbed his chin with his hand, "My hypothesis was correct, your reaction correctly identifies you as the original character of the author at fault here. As I said, don't worry, everything will return to normal for you in a short time." Just then one of the television screens in the monitoring room exploded and the Donatello ran to see if there was anything he could do.

Standing there, shaking her head in confusion, Kit tried to figure out what had really caused all this. Catnip, that was it, catnip. Mikey was teasing her and threatening to put some in her food, he must have found a way to do so without Kit's knowing! That explained everything! None of these different turtles, rats and other strange beings were really here! Kit was just delusional and probably making a royal fool of herself in reality. Boy when Kit got her claws on Mikey…

Somebody tapped her shoulder and Kit turned around. A girl stood there with a clipboard in her hand, "Excuse me, I'm taking a poll, do you or do you not approve of turtlecest?"

Kit blinked, "Turtle-cest?" The girl nodded. "What does that mean?" The girl told her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

"Kitrian! Kitrian wake up!" Somebody was shaking Kit awake; she opened her eyes and saw that it was a very concerned looking Master Splinter. "Kitrian! You were having a nightmare please wake up!"

"I'm awake. I'm awake Sensei." Kit sat up.

Splinter nodded, "You appeared to be having a most disturbing dream."

Kit nodded, "Yes Sensei, it was very disturbing, scary too. In fact…" Kit glanced down.

"Um, Master Splinter? Why are you wearing a pink kimono?" Splinter looked down and Kit sniffed, "And why do you smell strongly of sushi?"

"Dude, cause that is like, totally all that he eats." Michelangelo stood at the door.

Leonardo came in with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Kit, are you all right?"

Raphael came up behind Leonardo, "Of course she's not all right, but if you've seen her dance you might think she was all left!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

* * *

And so the moral of this story is never to read too much fanfiction before bed and always leave a review.

Okay, Raphael's pun kind of stank there, suggestions requested.


End file.
